Feedback is a well known problem in hearing aids and several systems for suppression and cancellation of feedback exist within the art. With the development of very small digital signal processing (DSP) units, it has become possible to perform advanced algorithms for feedback suppression in a tiny device such as a hearing instrument, see e.g. American patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,580, U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,467 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,858.
The above mentioned prior art systems for feedback cancellation in hearing aids are all primarily concerned with the problem of external feedback, i.e. transmission of sound between the loudspeaker (often denoted receiver) and the microphone of the hearing aid along a path outside the hearing aid device. This problem, which is also known as acoustical feedback, occurs e.g. when a hearing aid ear mould does not completely fit the wearer's ear, or in the case of an ear mould comprising a canal or opening for e.g. ventilation purposes. In both examples, sound may “leak” from the receiver to the microphone and thereby cause feedback.
However, feedback in a hearing aid may also occur internally as sound can be transmitted from the receiver to the microphone via a path inside the hearing aid housing. Such transmission may be airborne or caused by mechanical vibrations in the hearing aid housing or some of the components within the hearing instrument. In the latter case, vibrations in the receiver are transmitted to other parts of the hearing aid, e.g. via the receiver mounting(s). For this reason, the receiver is not fixed but flexibly mounted within some state-of-the-art hearing aids of the ITE-type (In-The-Ear), whereby transmission of vibrations from the receiver to other parts of the device is reduced.
While the problem of external feedback limits the maximum gain available in a hearing aid while in use by a hearing impaired wearer, the problem of internal feedback has its main implications in the production process of hearing aids, where it is today a very time-consuming manual procedure to mount and/or place receiver and microphone(s) in the devices in such a way that internal feedback is minimised.
The continuing minimisation of the size of a hearing aid makes it more and more critical to accurately position the receiver in the hearing aid housing during manufacture or service so that internal feedback is kept at a minimum. This also makes the hearing aid less robust against bumps or impacts against the surroundings that may occur during use of the hearing aid, since a slight displacement of the receiver may cause sufficient internal feedback to significantly reduce the maximum gain made available to the user without howling or whistling of the hearing aid.
Thus, there is a need for an improved hearing aid with a positioning of the receiver that is easy to perform during manufacture or service and that is robust during use without reducing the maximum hearing aid gain made available to the user of the hearing aid.